


It's Gotta Be You

by TheOne_sphere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, It Was Lena Keeping secret here, Kara Is a Basketball Player, Lena dressing as a mascot to save her failing ass, Useless Lesbian Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOne_sphere/pseuds/TheOne_sphere
Summary: In order to save her failing grades and graduation process on time, Lena has no choice but to play as a mascot and attend the first sport match ever in her life. There she meets Kara Danvers - a sport star - at the game. They start flirting whenever they meet afterwards, while Lena is still in the mascot costume and Kara try to get her to know her truly.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	It's Gotta Be You

Ever since she graduated from high school, and was accepted to National City University as one of the most elite students, Lena had set a clear path for her college life, that she would graduate as soon as possible, and would get to work at Luthor Corp. That was her plan, her dream, her desire. And she would do everything she could to achieve it.

That was also why she stubbornly ignored two previous emails from the Academic Office about her study process, and only read it now as the third one arrived this morning, which unfortunately no longer a gentle reminder but a warning letter. And there she was, in the Faculty Management Office, Lena could feel her composure was slowly crawling out of the big window panel.

“Assistant Professor Choi, are you really sure about this?” Lena tried to pursue.

“Yes Miss Luthor, I am certain of this.” The woman sitting behind the desk explained calmly, “As you know, our school has two grade systems to assess your result for graduation. The academic grade, and the extra-curricular activities grade which is measured through your social association in school activities. Each student needs to have at least both grade systems passed the average.” AP Choi looked at her with a sympathetic small smile.

Lena’s thought was running wildly in her head. This was apparently not what she expected. Surely she knew this, but never thought it could affect her graduation process until now. She thought she was on the right track, and this wasn’t supposed to happen.

“But you know that I’m majoring in three degrees, I don’t have time for…” Lena gestured her hand around and tried to find a proper excuse, “... for the school activities. I want to speed up my study and graduate soon.”

“We know Miss Luthor. You finished your BA last semester, and are going to finish the other two in biochemical and engineered technology in the next year.” There was pure pride in the AP’s voice, and honestly, Lena was proud of herself too, “There’s no doubt you’re the most brilliant and excellent student we’ve ever had. But rules are rules, we can’t change that in any favor of one student. Everyone needs to be equally assessed for graduation.”

Lena couldn’t help the deep frown on her face. Of course, there were reasons for her lack of experience in this. From a young age, she was put under private tutor, then moved to boarding school overseas for her whole teenage, with strict requirements from her parents to concentrate mainly in education, and the constant supervision from teachers who had good relationships with her family, to keep her focus.

Seeing her silence, the AP took the chance to continue, “And for the record, ever since you joined NCU, you haven’t attended any extra-curricular actions during your study here. Not even once.”

Lena obviously wasn’t thrilled with the idea of hanging out or participating in anything rather than classes and studies. Her whole life has been a boring line with nothing but educating, learning, and researching. No any entertainment stuff. She remembered her mother’s words that study always came first, and those social activities would be such a waste of time, unless they were business related stuff. And if she had any relationship, it better shouldn’t come in between her and the goal that was set for her.

Due to the growing up conditions with the Luthors, she didn’t have many friends, which she didn’t know she should be grateful for or bitter at. Maybe she had one or two back in her teenage years at boarding schools, whom she was rarely talking to nowadays. She had Sam, her current roommate in the campus house, who surprisingly and annoyingly was able to tolerate her personality traits and became her best friend during the past three years here.

She couldn’t think of fitting to associate with a bunch of strangers out there, where she probably cornered herself back to the solitary shell, and no one would notice or try to reach for her because she was a Luthor. There was a reputation that came with the last name. Lena heaved a long sigh as she rubbed her temple, looked up to the young lady with clear anguish.

“What should I do now Assistant Professor?”

“Well, firstly, think of anything you wanna do in your leisure time. Do you have any?”

AP was trying to be helpful but Lena only raised her brow at that. The young teacher seemed to catch her thought via the silence and started to look through her papers on the large desk. This was getting exhausting…

Moments later, she pushed a piece of paper tentatively towards Lena, “Maybe this will give you a consideration.”

Still frowning, Lena took a look at the paper and her eyes widened in astoundment. She exclaimed shockingly.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

Sitting in front of her was the application form with a big title at the header, “APPLICATION FOR NCU MASCOT - CHARLIE THE WHITE TIGER''. Lena was lost for words at the moment as she scanned the whole letter briefly. This was absolutely the least she would imagine to be rendered.

AP Choi softened her voice at Lena’s stupefied face.

“No, I’m not. You don’t have to take it too hard Lena.” For the first time since they started this conversation, the lady called her by her first name in the most endearing way, “We’re trying our best to help you in this situation. I talked with Dean Cat Grant to see if there was any better solution for you but sadly, she could only assist if you have participated in at least one activity, and she was the one who suggest this in case you can’t find anything else.”

Lena knew when she called her name, it meant she wasn’t talking to her as a teacher, but in a friendlier way, a caring and nice person who usually offered her subtle support and advice anytime Lena needed. She couldn’t be more grateful than that. But right now, Lena was more confused at the suggestion.

“You mean disguising myself as a mascot is the only option you can come up with, Summer?”

Lena decided to go with the first name of the AP as well, she considered her a good friend aside from Sam in this school. Summer nodded approvingly as she leaned back on her chair and folded her arms, she further explained in her calm tone.

“At the moment, yes. Actually it isn’t so troublesome though. This is just a temporary vacancy for this semester. One semester and it will be enough for the average grade, since this is an important role. All you have to do is show up as Charlie Tiger at some games during this period to cheer for our school. And before you worry, this semester only has the Female Basketball Tournament of the State which will be held at NCU, that’s the only tour that Charlie Tiger needs to attend.”

Lena looked at her incredulously. For a split second, she almost thought this was a prank, but that would be so offended to Summer if she blurted it out, she chose to be quiet instead. Obviously Summer understood that she was doing math in her head, she assured her gently.

“Look Lena, this is just an option for you to think about, you don’t have to feel pressured to take it. We can find another way.”

“But you will still recommend me to take it?”

Lena questioned back in an irksome tone. She wasn’t truly irritated at Summer, since she knew the woman was genuinely helping her. It was the circumstance that irked her, and she hated to feel helpless like now.

“I personally think it’s the easiest one, you only need to wear a costume that covers you from head to toe, be at the games and do those cheer dances to deliver the school spirit. The most important part is that no one will know who you are.”

Looking down at the paper, Lena pursed her lips into a thin line, the crinkle between her eyes hadn’t even eased yet.

“What if I don’t take this?”

“We will find other things-“ Lena cut in slowly.

“No Summer, I mean what if I don’t take this whole matter of activities?”

Summer sighed and stared at her remorsefully. Her next words were carried out with plain sorry that Lena didn’t like it a bit.

“You know what’ll happen Lena. You’ll be suspended to examine the case and your graduation path will be affected.”

Lena only huffed exasperatedly at that, and bit her lower lip while scanning intently the form. Take it or leave it, her choice now. She wished there would be a better solution, but she couldn’t let anything happen that might delay her graduation as she had made plans for herself.

After a minute of contemplation, Lena heaved a loud and long sigh before taking the pen and starting to jot down the blank paper. She could hear Summer secretly exhaling in relief. Once done, she pushed it back towards the woman.

“I have a condition though.”

“What is it?” Summer nodded for her to continue.

“Can we please keep this confidential? I don’t think I’ll be able to deal with any outcome if others find out I play this mascot role.”

Lena muttered in low tone while playing with her sleeve. She felt nervous after signing. Summer nodded again in understanding, and smiled that bright encouraging smile.

“Sure. I’ll disclose this requirement along with the application to Dean Grant and Professor Diana Prince from the Student and Activity Committee. They’ll probably contact you soon for more information.”

Lena nodded absently, another sigh escaped her lips.

“I hope I won’t regret this...”

“Come on cheer up! You can do it.” Summer muttered comfortingly. “I’ll be around to look out and make sure everything will be alright for you okay?”

“As you should, you’re the one who got me into this.” Lena scoffed as she glanced at her annoyingly, the older woman just chuckled at her exaggerated reaction. “Ugh, I hope Mother won’t know anything about this, or she would be so pissed.”

“Don’t worry, she won’t. Your secret is safe here.” She reassured her with a soft smile.

Lena smiled back gratefully, the woman always watched out for her and was so kind and patient that she didn’t think she would have the chance to experience this kindness. Before she walked out of the room, Lena called for her attention.

“Oh and Summer?”

“Yeah?” She looked up to her quizzically.

“Thank you, for everything. I would be in so much trouble without you.”

“Your welcome kiddo.” Summer waved her hand easily as it wasn’t a big deal. And with that, Lena left the office with a mess inside her head.

~~~

Lena grunted indignantly and threw a cushion at the person on the couch, which they dodged easily, as the laughter roared even louder in the small living room of her dorm house.

“Shut it you little shit!” Lena hissed in annoyance, “I’m having a crisis here, and I didn’t tell you to have you laugh at my face Sam.”

“It isn’t a crisis Lena.” Sam tried to calm her laughter down but failed, and she laughed again, “But it’s funny to hear you actually did that.”

Lena pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed in discontent. Earlier after returning from AP Choi’s office shortly, Lena received an email from Professor Prince to confirm about her mascot application, along with some information about the date, time, costume, or any preparation and practice requirement. Once opening it, she couldn’t stop the sinking feeling that went lower than it had already been. And now her day was getting shittier with the reaction from her best friend.

After a minute or so as her laughter died down, Sam walked to sit besides her on the couch. Still, she tried to muffle her laugh in order not to irk Lena even more.

“So... you say Assistant Professor Choi and Dean Grant suggested this?” Sam asked breathlessly which Lena nodded.

“Yes.” Sam laughed again at her short sulking answer.

“Right, you’re their favorite student.” Sam puffed for air when she tried to calm her chortle again, she then grinned at Lena, “They would find any solution to help you. That’s good to know.”

“And I still don’t know what you’re laughing at.” Lena glared at her indignantly.

“I’m just surprised that you signed up for this big public role instead, you’re a little bit shy and quiet and uhm... distant.” Sam gestured her hand carefully, tried not to offend Lena in any way, “And yet you act like it’s the end of the world.”

“Yeah, I know. But this time I don’t have any other choice.”

Lena snorted and rubbed her temples, her elbows rested on her thighs. She didn’t need to say it out loud, her last name was the reason for Lena being distant to the others. Anyone would be hesitant and feel intimidated to associate with the genius Luthor who had the notorious dramatic family. They just simply wanted to avoid trouble.

And what would people think when the youngest Luthor decided to dress up as a mascot to save her failing grade?

“Why? I think that’s great though, why are you so upset about it?”

Lena sighed at Sam’s confused question and finally looked up, her face twisted slightly in discomfort. She muttered gloomily, “You know me Sam, I’m pretty sure I’ll screw this up somehow, since I don’t even know what the fuck I’m supposed to do with this mascot thing.”

“Okay relax baby.” Sam searched for her gazes and held it firmly, “First of all, you’re not gonna screw anything up. You’ll be alright. You’ll do fine. Do not stress yourself. You’re Lena Luthor, a brilliant student and it won’t be a big deal as you’re gonna be an honor mascot of our school.”

“Ughh, I don’t think so...” Lena groaned loudly, her beautiful green eyes filled with uncertainty. “I might embarrass myself out there and also in the name of Charlie Tiger. I know literally nothing about cheer dance, not least to animate the crowd. Maybe I should withdraw that application...”

Sam immediately pulled her hands and grasped both tightly in her own. “Listen to me Lena, you need this in order to pass that stupid activity grade, and you’ll do fine in that Charlie Tiger costume.” Her expression was so soft yet stern and her tone was so comforting that helped Lena relax a little bit, “And I’m here with you. I’d been at lots of games and seen how the previous Charlie Tigers did it, I can help you with those moves. Besides, you said that the Professors would keep your profile low, no one’s gonna know you’re under that thick onesie, so don’t worry so much about that, okay?”

“Okay?” Sam repeated again with more pressure when she received no response from Lena. Which the latter nodded hesitantly, and she beamed enthusiastically at that, “Alright, we’ll need to help you practice for this cosplay role soon. Let's find some mascot videos.”

“Earlier the Professor had sent me an email that enclosed some referred videos from the previous Charlie Tigers, maybe we can take a look.”

“Well, care to share?” Sam raised an eyebrow and Lena immediately scrambled to get her laptop.

She placed it on the coffee table and both gathered in front of the screen as Sam mumbled out loud the contents.

“The next game will be next two week, that means you’ll have more than ten days to prepare.” She occasionally commented on it while registering the information. Lena just nodded silently along at her words while listening attentively.

“The costume’s stored in the changing room 406... Oh, I know where it is, I can show you there.” Sam was a member of the NCU Female Basketball Team Management so she must’ve been familiar with the stadium building hall, Lena was relieved at that part.

“Okay, here we go.” She clicked on something and the video started. Both of them focused on it.

Lena was having mixed feelings while watching it. The cheer dances and the atmosphere were so full of energy that gave her anxiety. She was afraid she might fuck thing up. She had zero experience to make that good. Lena’s thought was cut off when Sam’s voice rang through the small space as she stood up.

“Alright, let’s start, girl.”

“Start what?” Lena looked up at her puzzledly.

“Practicing duh. Come on, I’ll join you and guide you some moves since I’d seen this in real action.”

Sam said with a tenacious voice that Lena could only express her bemused facial and stammered, “L-like now?”

“Of course. Now. Get up. You don’t have much time.”

With that, Lena was urged out of the couch by her enthusiastic best friend and reluctantly followed her to learn some new moves and dances. She cursed mentally for the situation that she got herself into unexpectedly.

~~~

_The first game day_

“Stop fidgeting Lena.” Sam swatted her hands from wringing together. They currently were at the locker inside the changing room, thankfully everyone had been at the indoor arena and they were the only ones there.

Lena had put on her Tiger costume, a white fur fluffy onesie with black stripes. Even more fascinating that Charlie got to wear denim overalls outside. The attire was adorable though, Lena had to admit. Only her head was bare at the moment but soon would be covered by the big mask helmet as well.

“I’m nervous Sam. I’m not sure I can do this.” She almost wanted to cry, as she whined devastatingly. She was conflicted. This was what she needed to do, and yet she was scared to think it was her first time of doing something publicly.

Sam rolled her eyes and quickly reassured her to prevent her being more anxious. She gripped both Lena’s gloved hands, her brown bright eyes pierced through Lena’s own green ones, her tone was strong yet filled with adoration, “Relax please. You can do this Lena, we’d practiced this over for hours everyday. You even joined some practice with the team. You’ll do fine on your debut.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I believe in you.” Sam smiled that comforting soft smile that cooled her down in an instant. “Because you’re the genius Lena Luthor who can do everything in her might.”

Lena smiled back mildly, she was more than appreciative to have Sam there with her. A best friend who always supported her no matter what that she never thought she could have by her side this long.

“Do not doubt yourself alright? I’ll be there with you.” Sam pursued encouragingly, and Lena couldn’t help but nodding her head gratefully. A small hesitant smile decorated her pale face.

“Okay. Thank you Sam.”

A beep was heard from Sam’s phone and she took a quick glance on it, before hastily shoving it back to her jeans’ pocket, she gasped out, “Shoot! They need me at the game now. I’ll see you later. Try not to stress yourself okay?”

Lena nodded and with that Sam was out of the changing room, and she was all alone there. Turning to the big mirror, Lena stared at her reflection. Her face was paler than normal due to the jitters in her guts. Her petite body was shaped ridiculously in that white fluffy costume that made her look adorably small.

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Lena exhaled slowly and calmly. She repeated the motion several times before deciding to steel herself and getting into action. Inhaling deeply one last time, she put the big head mask on.

_This is gonna be intense and strained. But you can do it. This is your debut. You’re gonna do fine_. Lena chanted mentally as she walked out of the changing room fleetingly and a bit carelessly.

“Hey! Watch out!” A voice boomed through the quiet hall right at the door as Lena almost crashed into the voice’s owner in that thick outfit.

Lena squeaked as she jumped back in surprise. “Woah! Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Are you okay?” The person asked in concern.

Lena nodded vaguely inside the helmet then realized it barely moved from the slight movement, she muttered loud enough for the person to hear and stumbled back to balance. Thankfully her voice was muffled a little bit by the helmet covering her whole head. “Yeah yeah, I’m fine.”

“Wait, Charlie’s a girl?” The person asked in a surprised tone.

Lena immediately frowned at the addressing question. What was wrong with Charlie being played by a girl? Through the limited vision of the helmet, Lena only now was able to observe the person in front of her. It was a tall female cladded in basketball apparel, and a white sportswear jacket of NCU outside, her blond hair was pulled into a high neat ponytail, and a pair of blue Uproar Puma, matching her clothes’ color. Her broad shoulders squared in a confident pose. She had that charming aura and those crystal blue eyes were so captivating that Lena could feel her gaze being drawn into them. Somehow she looked familiar for Lena’s hazy memory. Thanks to the helmet, she wasn’t caught for the dumbstruck reaction in a moment.

Lena cleared her throat, tried to be confident as her usual self, “What’s wrong with Charlie being a girl?”

The basketball player widened her eyes and shook her head, “No no, nothing’s wrong. In fact it’s a lucky thing though. Female Charlie always brings goodluck to the team.”

She then grinned a kind of bright smile that Lena found strangely warm and adorable. And why did she have that thought???

“But I hope it isn’t thrown out of the window as I bumped into you earlier. Sorry about that.” She mumbled sheepishly while pocketing her hands into the jacket. Her body bounced up and down on her feet slightly.

“I was the one who crashed into you actually...” Lena corrected the situation in a low tone, sharing the same bashfulness.

“Doesn’t matter.” The blonde grinned merrily again. A kind of cheerful and free and easily infectious. Lena could feel the corner of her lips twist slightly, “You must be the new Charlie. I’m Kara Danvers, a team member of the NCU Female Basketball.” She introduced herself. Lena immediately recognized the name, no wonder the earlier familiarity feelings.

“I’m L-“ Lena was puzzled for a moment, before realizing she almost blurted out her real name, and quickly settled to the safest one, “You can call me Charlie.”

“Is that also your real name?” Kara asked seriously but still kept an amused smile on her face.

Lena shook her head slightly and laughed instead, and Kara joined her. She was fine if the other girl decided to call her that. Kara then gestured toward the corridor.

“I’m going to the arena now, guess you also head there? Wanna come along?”

Lena politely declined the offer, though part of her kind of want to agree, “I need to meet up with the Event Manager, Brainy, from the Student and Activity Committee, to prepare for my debut.” She didn’t know why she shared that information.

“Ahh, your debut?” Kara made an understanding surprised face. She said smilingly, “It seems like you need more luck than me. Nervous?”

“Well, you can’t imagine it.” Lena laughed softly, found herself flushed, again which she had no reason to. She felt relaxed talking to this stranger, and that was what she needed right now.

“Yeah, I can.” Kara grinned, already started to move a bit toward the arena direction while still facing Lena. “Been there at my first game. But you’ll do fine, don’t worry. I’ll see you in there later?” She pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

“Sure.”

“Go go White Tigers! Good luck.”

Kara cheered in a ridiculous pose while walking backward and laughed brightly at Lena, which the latter couldn’t help but chuckled loudly at the dorky manner. She waved before Kara turned around and jogged to the big indoor hall. Lena watched till the glimpse of her white basketball jacket with the school emblem, disappeared behind the corner.

Lena took a deep breath, tried to calm her nerves from the anxiety and the flutter from the just then encounter, and turned to the right to her supposed direction. Suddenly she had a vague strong desire that she wanted to do it right and great, for the impression.

~~~

Lena was standing beside Sam and Brainy, her breath was shallow, face flushed, sweat trickled her forehead, legs trembled. Her mind was racing crazily as she tried to compose herself after the performance. And the fact that she was covered fully in the thick fur costume didn’t help much to get rid of the hotness and stickiness on her skin.

NCU Indoor Stadium was a large building, near the lake in the campus, and the court for indoor sports was at the west hall, which occupied the area of two acres and three storeys building. It was indeed huge. And rows of seats were fully filled up as this was the first game of the tournament and NCU was the host.

She did manage to finish the cheers, cooperated smoothly with the cheerleader squad, even a bit clumsy and shy. Right before the start, she suddenly had the urge of confidence and energy to do all the moves sufficiently and impressively, much better than her expectation at the presence of the whole arena, the basketball team, and a certain blonde player. Stopped asking her why, she had no idea.

Sam passed her a water bottle with a straw, which Lena accepted with much appreciation, since it was easier for her to drink through the slit of the big helmet.

The basketball team was gathering on her left near the corner of the court, doing some final start up exercise while Coach J’onn J’onzz gave instructions. Lena couldn’t help but have her attention drawn to Kara Danvers, whose appearance hadn’t changed much, except she’d already got rid of her jacket. And no, Lena would never admit those biceps and strong arms were something delicious to stare at.

After a few minutes, they got dismissed and walked back to the coaching area of their team, where Lena was standing. Some sat back on the benches, while the line-up prepared to go into the court. And when Kara walked past by her with a beaming smile, out of the blue, Lena muttered loud enough for her to hear.

“Good luck in the game!”

Kara stopped at her track briefly and leaned in with the same amusing expression, she grinned sheepishly, “Thanks. You did great earlier.” She lingered there for a moment and Lena caught a glint of interest in her blue eyes, before she turned to join another tall girl with red short hair.

Lena could feel both Sam and Brainy had their eyes on her. She turned slightly to see the boy gaping at her with inquisitiveness, while the girl smirking rather impishly. Lena arched her brows which they couldn’t see and folded her arms across her chest, “What?”

“Nice catch.” Sam mumbled teasingly with her matching arched brows while Brainy gave her a knowing smile and shrugged his shoulders.

Lena ignored their remarks and turned her attention to the blonde, no, to the game about to start. Her eyes kept landing on the tall figure a few feet in front of her, who was engaged in a focused conversation with the same redhead earlier, while slightly flexing her body. They seemed close.

“That’s Kara Danvers, the Point Guard and the star of the team. You probably knew her.” Sam smilingly said beside her, made Lena jolted lightly at her place, “The other one is Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister, Captain and holds the Center position.” Sam motioned her hand subtly to the two, “They’re the best duo the team has.”

Lena hummed, that explained the same last name on the back of their jersey. In her vague intuition, the Danvers sisters were kinda having the name of their own. Even Lena had no idea how the basketball team operated or what about the sport was, but it was hard to stay out of the influence from the fame. And she had a faint impression of how famous the sisters were, especially Kara Danvers. Lena remembered seeing both of them quite frequently at the school hall, campus or classes that they shared, but they never once interacted. And Kara was always seen with her group of teammates.

“Guess you might want to know that.” Sam added with a hint of joking.

“Shut up.” Lena retorted.

The team started walking in the court and after a few necessary procedures, the game started. This was the first time Lena actually watched a basketball match for real this close, she never was appealed much to sports, let alone basketball. The only type of game that she liked was chess.

Apparently she had no idea who the star of the team was, until now, when her attention was drawn attentively to Kara Danvers, who was playing skillfully with the ball in her hand. Bouncing, passing, spinning, scoring, Kara was involved in every move of the orange ball’s trips to the basket of the guest team. Even more impressive, Kara constantly escaped a double-team without any difficulty, while the other team was struggling to follow and prevent her from scoring.

And Lena didn’t want to admit that, most of her attention was glued to a certain blonde. She never heard nor cared about any of this, and she realized this was her miss. It was fascinating to watch Kara play and perfectly team up with her teammates, scrambled and stirred up the opponent team’s formation. It brought out the intrigue inside of hers.

By the time of the break, the NCU team was leading with several points. Perhaps the guest team wasn’t their true opponent, and this was just an opening match. Everyone walked back to the coaching area with easy and satisfied expressions on their faces.

Brainy, Sam and some assisted students were there readily to hand out the water and supplies for those players. Lena didn’t fail to notice how Sam smiled shyly when she gave a water bottle to the Captain, Alex, which the latter received with a wide grin.

Kara was the last to arrive, and without thinking, Lena reached a bottle and a towel out to her, surprised both of them. But then Kara beamed brightly and accepted them gratefully, her face flushed reddish with sweat covering her forehead, mumbled a thank you.

“Nice game out there.” Lena complimented.

“Nah, we just got lucky. Like I said, all thanks to you.” Kara humbly replied.

“I doubt that.” If it wasn’t for the helmet, surely Kara and everyone might see how fluttered Lena’s face at the moment.

They shared slight chuckles before Kara joined the others with their Coach J’onzz for a brief meeting, bottle and towel still in her hands.

Sam moved closer to Lena, her brows wriggled in that teasing meaning, and elbowed Lena’s side.

“What’s that?”

“What’s what?” Lena played dumb.

“I didn’t know you know Kara Danvers.” Sam pressed on.

“I was just talking to her casually, as schoolmates. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Lena argued defensively.

“I didn’t say anything wrong though.” She grinned teasingly.

“What about you and the Captain? I saw your face earlier.” Lena held up her gloved hand in front of Sam as she tried to open her mouth to protest, “Don’t deny it.”

“I was just being friendly.” Sam huffed, her face was decorated a shade of pink.

“So was I.”

Lena smiled in victory despite Sam not seeing it. The other girl shrugged nonchalantly and they both focused back to the game, as the break time was over. Lena caught Kara glancing at her direction, she wasn’t sure if it was her she was looking at. Nonetheless, she gave a small wave and a thumb up toward her, which the latter waved back and grinned cheerfully. Of course, Lena could feel Sam smirking at her this time but she ignored it.

The remaining half of the game was easy for their team. It didn’t take much difficulty to widen the gap and in the end, NCU team won with a large gap of score. The first day ended for all of them, especially Lena, she didn’t mess anything up.

Lena had done for a short meeting with the Management Team Leader and was waiting at the bench for Sam to wrap up her part. She saw the basketball team was dismissed early by coach J’onzz, each of them took their leave out of the stadium separately. Some were still lingering inside and Lena spotted the Danvers sisters walking to her direction.

“So I was thinking, will you tell me your real name, Charlie?” Kara stood in front of her smilingly.

“Is that what you were thinking while in the middle of coaching?” Lena asked in amusement.

“Hm, not really?” Lena chuckled at her sheepish expression, but Kara didn’t look guilty much. “Alex said it’s kinda weird for me to keep addressing you as Charlie when you obviously have a name.”

Lena hummed for a few seconds, considered the answer. Her helmet head tilted slightly to the side.

“I’ll think about it.”

It sounded as a tease but Kara clearly brightened up at that. Lena couldn’t help but feel lighter too. She really thought one day if she was comfortable enough, she didn’t have to hide it anymore.

“I’m holding onto that.” Kara waved as she walked backward to her sister waiting not too far ago. Lena just noticed the older Danvers seemingly engaged in a small talk with Sam a few seconds ago. “I’ll see you around, Charlie. Bye!”

“See you.”

Lena waved back and purposely ignored Sam’s teasing smirk. If the girl dared to comment about that, Lena surely would retort back with her previous encounter with the Captain. She was extremely thankful to be covered in this costume, or everyone could see how flushed her face was that time.

At the very end of the day, Lena was relieved as it went smoothly for her part. And Lena never admitted a tiny part of hers looking forward to the next game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I really appreciate all the feedbacks and comments!
> 
> English is not my first language, as well as I don't have much knowledge about the mascot, cheer dance and basketball, please forgive me for any grammar and mis-information. And please let me know if there's any errors.


End file.
